Just A Nightmare?
by yayme2012
Summary: PostEclipse. Bella has a bad dream... or is it just a dream? Mwahahaha! Warning: Edward is very OOC...


**Just a Nightmare?**

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. No. Please don't. Please? DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! NOOOOOOO! small voice I… don't… own… TWILIGHT! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

A/N: After reading bunches of random "Edward leaving Bella again" fanfiction, I had a rather… disturbing nightmare about it.

Trust me, I hate pretty much all fanfics where Edward and Bella are broken up, but I felt like being evil. So I started writing it down. And this fanfic was born! Just a quick two-pager…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

_Edward stared down at me and kissed the top of my head. "Are you ready, love?"_

"_Of course," I looked up at him with loving eyes. The music began playing, one of those wedding songs you always hear. I didn't really want to have a wedding, but if this is what he wanted to do…OOF! A trip in the middle of the aisle interrupted my thoughts._

_I stared at Edward, thinking he would pick me up, or be overly protective, or something. But he just stood there staring at me. Then he started laughing. Not a deep laugh or a light chuckle, but an… evil laugh! I was surprised and confused, and I continued sitting there on the floor._

"_Alice? Should we tell her now?" he called softly to the front of the chapel._

"_Tell me what?" I demanded. This better not be one of his pointless compromises, like "guess what? I'm getting you a car! Hahahah!" Those annoyed me so much._

"_Um…" Edward said uncertainly. "I'm not sure how to say this."_

"_Not sure how to say what?" I asked, not comprehending._

"_I'm not going to change you." His eyes glinted at me in the near darkness and I could see they were pitch black._

"_Aw, Edward, I really wanted you to do it, but if you need to hunt before you do it, then…" I trailed off. The whole family was staring at me like I was a crazy person._

"_She really doesn't get it, does she?" Jasper said rather uncaringly. I expected Edward to correct him, but he was still staring at me._

"_Bella, let me put it this way- none of us are going to change you," his voice broke the silence._

_A line appeared on my forehead. "Are you… leaving?" I asked, heartbroken._

"_No, I'm not leaving," he had a mischievous grin now, "but we're hunting."_

_Rosalie sighed. "You guys, she still doesn't get it." She walked over to where I was sitting and kicked me. "You were always slow."_

_Jasper whispered, "I'm sorry we had to do this, Bella." I started growing panicked and confused as the vampires all gathered closely around me._

_I started blacking out, but before I did, Edward reached down and bit._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

Bella woke up in cold sweat. She screamed and screamed until I calmed her down.

"What wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Just a nightmare," she muttered, and burrowed closer to me. She shuddered delicately.

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you…"

"I know, Edward," Bella cut me off, and sighed for unknown reasons.

I kissed the top of her head, singing her lullaby. I was still curious about her dream, and she could see me visibly tense.

"What was- what was the dream about?" I chanced.

"Nothing- just pre-wedding jitters," Bella laughed nervously. "I can't believe it's tomorrow, it's just so soon. I can't wait of course! Yep." Ha. As if. She always rambled when she was lying.

"Okay," I said in defeat, "whatever you say."

She let out a happy sigh and rubbed closer to me. After a while, her breath slowed, and she gently fell asleep.

I smiled evilly. Tomorrow will be good. Very, very good. And very, very… delicious.

MUHAHAHA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that was it! Sorry if the ending was kind of random… this was just a random quickie I wrote. I'm posting this as soon as I can, cause if I wait for too long, I'll probably talk myself out of it. Sigh. Life is so hard

Review!


End file.
